Hardwired To Go Fast: Sonic Meets Metallica 2
by FanWriter3
Summary: It's been over 10 years. Metallica's got a new album out, Sonic and crew have new problems; can they combine their efforts to defeat evil one more time? Rated M for language and occasional light violence.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello everyone. No, you're not crazy, yes your monitor is working fine, do not attempt to adjust your settings! I know I've been away for a while but recently a certain story of mine has gotten some attention on twitter and given recent events with a certain band, I figured why not revisit this whole thing just for kicks. So, here we are! A true sequel to my original story from over a decade ago. Some ground rules about this before you read further; don't expect any kind of update schedule, I haven't written in ages and life keeps me busy these days. If updates come they'll come sporadically. Also, I'm going to admit that I'm not taking this very seriously, this is strictly for fun. So please try not to take it too seriously yourself. If I think of anything else I'll mention it later on but for now those are the big ones. Oh yeah, enjoy it, of course! More to come (hopefully) soon! Oh also, rated M mainly for language and possible violence._**

 **Hawrdwired...To Go Fast: Sonic Meets Metallica 2**

"Ok, where the fuck are we?"

The members of the heavy metal band Metallica looked, puzzled beyond belief, at their sudden new surroundings. One second they had been unwinding backstage after their kickoff show for their new tour, then after a blinding flash of light they were in what seemed to be a baron, run down stadium.

Lars Ulrich, the drummer who had been the first to break the silence and confusion, glanced around at the crumbling building that they seemed to be in the center of.

"I've never seen a place like this, what the actual fuck."

James Hetfield was the bands frontman and rhythm guitarist. As his senses readjust to his new surroundings he stepped forward and looked around.

"It's a stadium, that much we can put together. Toured in plenty of these things."

Lars shook his head. "No fucking shit, I could gather that by the rows of seats going back to fucking Egypt. I've just never seen one designed like this, it's like...not normal."

Suddenly both men seemed to have the same thought all at once. "Last time this happened..." Lars said.

James's face went pale. "God Damn it."

James looked forward and almost tripped on the edge of the stage they were standing on. Once he had his bearings he carefully jumped down, followed by Lars, and walked along the overgrown and rubble filled floor of the stadium. It didn't take long before they found something that shook them to the core.

"Shit," James finally managed to say after some silence. Before them was a giant banner that must have once sat atop the stadium, not collapsed and broken in the center field. The giant bold letters spelled out "Welcome to Robotropolis Stadium".

All at once the memories of that crazy few days came flooding back. Being kidnapped, mind controlled, meeting a crazy blue hedgehog and his friends, and it all had ended here with the most ridiculous concert every conceived.

And now they were back.

"Why?" Lars asked. "Why and who the fuck would drag us back here?"

James nodded in silent reply. "That, and what the hell happened to it all?"

It was at that moment another revelation dawned on them. They were alone.

xxx

"You didn't get them all?"

Myles "Tails" Prower turned around from his computer screen, frustrated at the Echidna operating the other machine behind him.

Knuckles was far from frustrated, he was completely overwhelmed. "Oh sure, shout at the guy who's never used a multidimensional transportation device before! You're lucky I was able to get those two!"

Tails glanced at one of the security monitors looking out over the field and caught a glimpse of James and Lars jumping down from the ruined stage.

"Well," he said, "I guess one of us needs to go out there and explain before they start to freak too."

"Like they haven't started already," Knuckles replied. "Just who are these guys anyway and why was it so important we grab them out of their own universe?"

"No time, I'll explain later!" Tails said as he left his console and flew out towards the center of the stadium, being propelled with the aid of his two fox tails.

xxx

Robert Trujillo and Kirk Hammet were too stunned to panic. James and Lars, their bandmates, had vanished right before there eyes and there was no trace of them left anywhere in the room.

Robert, the bass player who had joined Metallica in 2003, finally broke the silence.

"Any idea what just happened? Because I'm a little lost."

Kirk Hammet, the lead guitarist, shook his head. "It was like some, freaky alien abduction bullshit," he said.

"So what the hell do we do?"

Kirk did his best to think. He could improvise a decent guitar solo but this was something far beyond that.

"Well the crew is going to flip the fuck out when they hear this," he finally said.

"Screw the crew," Rob said. "James brought his kids out for these shows, how are they going to take their dad suddenly vanishing?"

"Not well I'd guess. And everyone's going to have a lot of questions since we were the last ones to seem them."

Rob shook his head, his expression drained. "I just need to sit down right now before my head implodes."

He walked into their dressing room and laid down on the couch at the back of the room. Kirk on the other hand wasn't able to relax so easily.

"Well we need to figure out something," he said. He walked over to a corner where he had stashed his duffle bag and started digging for his phone.

"Well, thank god at least that didn't go missing," Rob half joked. Kirk shot him a glare and was about to dial a number when he noticed there was a new text notification.

Now that's random, he thought. The number was unknown but the text header just read "SORRY ABOUT THIS!"

He started reading, and if he wasn't anxious before it didn't take too long for him to have a cause to be.

"Holy shit..."

"What?" Rob asked as he sat up on the couch.

"Well, I know where they are," Kirk said. He held up the phone and Rob came over to read. The text wasn't long but it was right to the point;

 _I'm really sorry about this, first time using this machine since...well, since you were last here. Going to grab the rest of you later, Mobius needs help, and I think we're going to need your kind of help again. Will explain more soon, I swear!_

 _~Tails_

Rob slowly handed the phone back to Kirk. "Ok...you need to explain this one, man. Who the hell is;"

"It's complicated," Kirk interrupted. "Really fucking complicated. You might want to sit back down."

xxx

"James, Lars!"

The two men turned around to see the twin-tailed fox flying their way. Their expression were far from welcoming as he landed in front of them, still fairly shorter than they were despite all the years that had passed.

"You don't know how happy I, well, we all are to see you gusy again! There's so much I need to catch you up on and;"

"Woah, woah!" Lars put his hands up. "Ok first of all the feeling isn't exactly mutual, you can't just like, hijack us and act like we're old fucking pals after it's been ten years since we had any fucking contact. You know how hard I've been trying to forget about the shit I saw here?"

"Going to have to second that one," James said. "We weren't supposed to meet again, the deal was we go home after we help you kick the ass of the big baddie and everyone goes their separate ways."

"Well, yes," Tails stammered, "That was the deal, but..."

"BUT WHAT?" James and Lars both asked almost in unison.

"Something has really changed, and I mean changed in a huge way. And it effects you guys too. We all need your help to stop it."

"What could possibly have changed that bad that you'd need to do this to us?" James asked.

"Doctor Robotnik has escaped, and;"

"Pass," James and Lars again said at the same time.

"Now wait a damn minute!"

Everyone stopped and stood in awkward silence at Tails outburst. Even Tails himself couldn't help but be a little embarrassed.

"Sorry," he said, "but I just need you guys to listen for just one second and let me explain. Then you tell me if I'm crazy for bringing you back."

"So Robotnik escaped, that's pretty common place with you people isn't it?" Lars shook his head. "The next part better be fucking interesting if that's the case."

"I think it is," Tails said. "See, the person who helped him escape, they're dangerous together and they've caused all of this to happen." He gestured at all the destruction. "And from my research I think it's someone you both know pretty well."

"So stop being dramatic and spit it out," James said. "Who's the mystery man?"

"If I'm remembering right, it's someone named Dave Mustaine."

James and Lars suddenly didn't look as livid. Their expressions because a mixture of anger and confusion at the same time.

After what seemed like an eternity Lars finally spoke up again.

"Ok kid, you've got my attention."

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note: Hey all, sorry for the alert spam you might have been getting; posting this from my other computer kept creating format issues. Finally got that sorted so here's chapter 2. Enjoy!**_

Robert's head was spinning. The words Kirk was saying were being heard, but he wasn't sure he was processing any of it.

"So," Kirk went on, "low and behold, these three hedgehog siblings had a mother who had been in hiding. So we beat this Robotnik guy and she pops out like, 'I'm the true heir to the throne, thank you for helping my kids save our kingdom!'"

"And then they sent you home?" Rob asked.

"Not quite. Not sure why exactly; probably our brains still being fucked up from the mind control; but we kind of had an impromptu concert with them. It was interesting."

"Right...and then you came back."

"Yep, came back pretty much when we left. Didn't seem like anybody noticed we were gone."

An awkward silence followed while Rob processed everything.

"You realize how insane all of that sounds?"

Kirk nodded. "The thought crossed all of our minds. We've just done our best to forget about the entire thing."

"But have you?" Rob argued, "You're talking about meeting a bunch of animals that as far as we know in this dimension are a bunch of kids cartoon characters. Kirk, my son plays Sonic the Hedgehog video games. And here you are saying you not only helped them defeat some evil genius but you played a concert with them just because?"

"Hey man, I'm just giving you all the facts as they went down. No shit it's tough to believe, I get that. The rest of the guys would tell you the same story though. Hell, call up Jason, he'll verify it too."

Rob thought about Jason Newsted, Metallica's previous bass player before he joined. Of all the stories about his departure Rob now had a story that he figured would drive any man to suddenly leave a band the way Jason did.

"So, ok. Say I believe you. James and Lars just got taken back there and we have no way of getting them back, so what do we do?"

"Well..."

Kirk never got a chance to finish. There was a sudden blinding flash and he was gone, leaving Rob alone in the room.

"Holy shit..." Rob said to the empty walls. His heart began to race as he suddenly began to see a flash before his eyes and his surroundings transform.

xxx

"So, let me get this strait," James said as he and Lars stood with Tails and Knuckles at the control booth for the inter dimensional portal, "You were able to use this crazy, multi portal thing to text Kirk's phone?"

"That's exactly right," Tails replied. "I basically sent a specific frequency through the machine and converted it to be received on, what do you guys call it; his cellular network. I can use the machine to send a message to any place I want provided the other dimension has a network that can receive it."

Lars whistled in awe.

"With shit like this we could start our own fuckin' cellular carrier," he joked.

"So now what happens?" James asked.

"Well, we've got a lock on them and Knuckles here is going to put those guys right up on the stage like we did with you two".

"And why didn't you just kidnap all of us in one shot?" Lars asked.

"That's on me," Knuckles said. "First day on the job, working the kinks out. My bad."

James and Lars hadn't really paid much attention to Knuckles until that moment; no one had bothered to make introductions. They were slightly taken aback as they noticed the large red echidna standing beside them.

"Like he said, I'm Knuckles, by the way." He shook Lars's hand, more by force, and both James and Lars couldn't help but stare at the size of the animals gloves."

"That name either comes from the fact that you've got one hell of a right hook under there, or you just like wearing very padded gloves," James said without removing his gaze from Knuckles' fists.

"On the right track with the punching idea," Kuckles said with a smirk, "Hopefully we won't have to get into that when we get out of this place."

There was a whirring sound as the portal fired up again followed by a flash as Kirk and Rob appeared out on the stage.

"Bet they're going to be just as happy as you two were," Knuckles said. Tails wasn't as vocal as he stared into the monitor overlooking the stage.

"Hey, who's the new guy?"

James and Lars gathered behind him at the screen, curious to see who the fox was talking about.

"What new guy?" Lars asked, "What, you mean Rob?"

"Yeah," Tails said with a tone of concern in his voice, "Where's Jason?"

"Oh now that's a story for another time, let me fuckin' tell you," Lars said as he elbowed James in the side. "Hetfield here would be happy to tell you all about that one, he knows the details."

James glared down at his friend with a force Lars hadn't felt in a long time, enough to let the little Danish man know that he needed to shut up.

"Anyway," Lars continued, "We should probably go out there and grab them."

"Agreed," Tails said. "While you do that, I hope you don't mind me finding Jason. He's got the experience of what happened here all those years ago, it'd be easier to have all 4 of you."

"You're not just going to send Rob back, are you?" James asked, still frustrated from Lars's jabbing.

"Not at all, we could use the help! It's just that Rob's probably going to need a little time...well, probably a lot of time to adjust is all."

"Oh sure, we'll just break him in gently," Lars said sarcastically as he and James headed up the stage.

xxx

Jason Newsted was busy in his home studio, what he called The Chophouse, listening back to some recordings of his new project. Since leaving Metallica, he'd kept himself busy with dozens of side projects, jumping between a few genres of music and playing with several talented musicians. Nothing ever came close to the intensity and heaviness of the Metallica years, but he was always quick to remind himself that at least it kept the creative juices flowing.

As the current track ended he was about to press play on the next one when there was a knock at the door.

"What the hell..." he said to himself as he checked the alerts on his phone. He had made no real plans for the day; his wife was on vacation, no one from the band was coming over, he had no meeting scheduled.

He got up and headed to the door as another knock sounded through the house.

"Yeah I hear you, relax."

He opened the door and was taken aback by what greeted him.

"Newsted, long time no see, buddy," said a man with long fading red hair and a grizzled face.

"Dave? Dave Mustaine as I live and breathe."

The two shook hands; they been associates for some time, having worked on a few projects and tours together post Metallica.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jason asked, "you could have called or texted, email; literally squillions of different ways to get a hold of me."

"Not a fan of people dropping by unannounced?" Dave joked. The smirk on his face was playful yet devious enough to put Jason on his guard, even slightly.

"Not often, no. I'd just rather be informed that I'm having plans for the day before they happen. Besides, it's not really like you or anyone I know to do that."

"Fair," Dave said with a shrug. "I was honestly just in the area, wanted to say hi. Mind if I come in for a minute?"

"Why not? Go on ahead."

Jason stepped aside and watched wearily as Dave entered. He was friends with Dave but not close enough that Dave would ever visit the Chophouse, something seemed off.

Dave walked over to Jason's living room and sat down on the couch, glancing around at the interior decoration among which hung several gold and platinum records of Jason's past projects.

"Not a bad place you've got here, Jason. Some great music on these walls."

Jason closed the door and walked into the room, keeping his distance from Dave as he tried to piece together what exactly was going on.

"So Dave," Jason asked, "Have to ask again, what brings you over here?"

"Well Jason, I'll be honest; I'm starting up a side project. I know you've had a few in your time, I wanted to ask if you'd want to join this one."

Jason started at the guitarist with mild amusement. Jason had known a lot of side projects in the time since he left Metallica, he'd never once thought about jamming with Dave.

"I can't say I wouldn't be interested," Jason said. "What kind of sound were you thinking of?"

Dave smiled in such a way that it came off overall genuine, to the point where Jason couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable.

"I'd say we're going for a metallic, almost robotic kind of sound." Dave said. "Think of the sounds of war."

War. That was the word that did it for Jason.

"No offense Dave, but that's not really how most normal people describe music."

Dave's smile grew even more disturbing.

"I guess you could say this isn't a normal project."

It was at that moment that Jason's door exploded off it's hinges and a large, menacing figure walked into the room. His round frame and piercing red eyes glared at the old bass player and Jason was suddenly struck by a range of emotions from disbelief to anger to, and he'd never admit it, fear.

"Hello again, Mister Newsted," Robotnik said with an evil grin. "It's been too long".

"What the fuck are you doing in my chophouse?" Jason asked. "What the hell is going on, Dave?"

Jason turned to Dave, ready to try and reason with the crazy guitarist, but he was taken aback when he saw that Dave suddenly had the same glowing red eyes.

"We're starting a new band, Jason," Dave said. "We'd like you to join, we could always use some good low-end."

Jason's head was spinning, nothing seemed real. The memories of his last run-in with Robotnik were flooding back…the mind control, the battles, things he'd worked hard to forget and was fine never remembering again. This has to be a dream, he thought.

"What did you do to Dave?" Jason asked.

"Let's just say I've reformatted Mister Mustaine's mental software. Well, I did that rather literally."

"Mind control?" Jason asked, now fully processing his disturbing memories.

Not at all," Robotnik chuckled. "Such an archaic way to sway someone. No, I simply showed Dave here the feelings he's had in his heart all along and let those thoughts flow freely."

Jason paused, slightly confused now. "So…mind control?"

"It's not mind control!" Robotnik shouted. His voice seemed to shake the entire house.

The doctor locked eyes on one of the records that adorned Jason's wall and all at once he lifted his robotic arm and fired a laser blast that obliterated that part of the all as well as most of the records around it.

"You are going to join us, Mister Newsted, one way or the other. Together we are going to destroy the true evil that has left us all broken, beaten and scarred."

Jason now found himself backed into a corner and Robotnik and Dave now surrounding him.

"And what evil might that be? "Jason asked. His confidence was starting to fail him.

Robotnik picked up the remains of one of the records he had blown off the wall. The charred artwork proclaimed it as Metallica's self-titled album from 1991.

"Metallica. Metallica has made life difficult for all of us, and we will make them pay once and for all."

Jason couldn't help but look at the remains of his album…it was his first gold copy.

Robotnik turned to Dave.

"Mister Mustaine, I believe I've shown you how we convince people to join our cause. Explain is to Jason here."

Dave walked up and stood eye to eye with Jason. He grabbed the bass player with both hands as his glowing eyes fired a blast of energy into Jason's brain. Jason's world vanished before him as everything went black.


End file.
